


Dishonorable Discharge

by intrvrtd



Series: Dextro Diaries [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Endgame, Romance, True Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrvrtd/pseuds/intrvrtd
Summary: The Reaper War comes to a close, Tali begs Shepard to come back to her, they find eachother in the aftermath and make a life together on Rannoch. But Shepard still hates politicians
Relationships: Male Shepard & Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: Dextro Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189073
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Dishonorable Discharge

**AFTER THE BATTLE FOR RANNOCH**

Shala’Raan vas Tonbay walked up the cliffside on Rannoch, she looked around and smiled, the geth were destroyed and their homeworld belonged to the quarian people again. She saw Tali and Shepard sitting on the edge of the cliff, and the woman who had become a surrogate mother to Tali paused, not truly to eavesdrop but simply to not interrupt their moment. Raan knew of their relationship already, in fact the entire admiralty board and most of the fleet captains knew as well, between their flirting on the geth dreadnaught and their emotional exchange while fighting the Reaper on the ground their relationship was quickly becoming the worst kept secret among the Migrant Fleet. In the case of Raan she had known about Tali and Shepard much longer, she knew of Tali’s feelings after she returned from her pilgrimage, they way she cried and how often she was silent and isolated after the commander’s supposed death was not normal for simply grieving over a friend, it was clear he was much more to Tali than that. This affection made Raan nervous, she knew that quarians mated for life, the human concept of divorce didn’t even exist in their culture, the soul of their mate becomes imprinted on their own, and she feared that Shepard may not understand what that kind of commitment meant and she never believed he could return Tali’s love in that way. But after Tali’s now infamous treason trial she knew the commander shared Tali’s feelings, it was painfully evident in the impassioned defense Shepard made for Tali at her trial, he spoke with love, admiration, and righteous anger at Tali’s treatment. While she waited, she overhead a couple more romantic confessions and plans to build a home together on Rannoch, it was then that she finally knew, perhaps this human did understand what Tali’s love for him meant, and perhaps Tali had become imprinted on his soul as well. She wasn’t sure if such a thing was possible but she had sincerely hoped it was.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

_come back to me_

Those four words, Shepard heard them in his head as he awoke and drew in a large breath, the last thing he remembered was a large red blast emanating from the crucible

_come back to me_

Shepard realized he was still on the Citadel crawling through the wreckage of the crucible, he was alive but he wasn’t sure how and thought to himself “well Cerberus really does build their shit to last, I guess for once that was a good thing”, the Reapers were destroyed, they had won

_come back to me_

An image of Tali was now burning through his head, he had to get back to her, he had to find her, if she didn’t make it than none of this would have meant anything to him. It was the most selfish thought the commander ever had, but it was true, without Tali this victory would be hollow and meaningless for him.

Shepard's eyes started to go dark, he was badly hurt and exhausted, but as his eyes shut he heard voices “IT’S SHEPARD!” “HEY I’VE GOT SHEPARD HERE! WE HAVE TO STABALIZE HIM AND GET HIM TO HUERTA NOW!”

_I came back Tali_

Those were his last thoughts as he was carried to the medical center

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

“A comforting hand on my chest… Tali? No, there were five fingers definitely not Tali” Shepard thought to himself as he regained consciousness.

“We really must stop meeting like this Shepard, and I really don’t appreciate how much you’ve damaged all my hard work” a comforting female voice with and Australian accent said

“Miranda!” Shepard gasped

“Shepard stay calm you’re at Huerta Memorial, they called me in because nobody knows more about your cybernetics than me, you’re seriously injured but you’re going to make it, but please your condition is just stabilizing please stay calm” she said

“Are the Reapers gone?” he asked

“Yes, all ships and Reaper ground forces went down almost immediately after the crucible fired” she answered

“We won?” Shepard almost disbelieving the words he was hearing “and what about the Normandy did they make it, and is there any word on my mother?” he asked almost too afraid to even hear the answer

“Yes comms were restored last week your mother is assessing damage with Admiral Hackett’s team and the Normandy reported in with only one casualty, EDI” she answered

Shepard was not surprised he knew EDI would be killed when he destroyed the Reapers, he also believed he was likely going to die as well when the crucible fired but it didn’t matter he’d do it again just to destroy the Reapers, that was the only thing that truly mattered.

“When will they get here?” he asked

“Admiral Hackett expects it’ll be another week before the relay to Sol system is repaired” she said putting her hand on his shoulder Miranda continued “We have to talk about your injuries Shepard, your internal injuries were severe but we already healed most of them and ones we couldn’t heal we replaced with organ cloning, we already healed your burns with tissue regeneration, the bones in your right ankle and right femur were completely shattered, and the cybernetics in your left eye shorted out and fused, and with their close proximity to your frontal lobe we were unable to operate so we were unable to save your left eye, I’m sorry commander I’ve done all I could” she said looking down at the ground

“Thank you Miranda, and don’t apologize you’ve done more than anyone could ask, it’s a miracle I’m still alive right now, and I’m sure I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you” Shepard said holding out his hand

“I appreciate you saying that commander, oh and Admiral Shepard will be in shortly to see you, but you really should try and get some more rest” Miranda said as she was about to leave

Shepard groaned as he leaned up to grab her arm “No Miranda, I mean it, thank you… FOR EVERYTHING”

“Of course Shepard, anytime” she squeezed his hand and smiled and left the room

A very tired, weary, yet overjoyed face entered the room it was Admiral Hannah Shepard and she rushed in to hug her only son.

“JOHNNY, you’re alright!” she rushed to the bed and threw her arounds around him

“Yeah mom for the most part” he grimaced

Hannah Shepard took a few moments looking over her son, noticing the patch over his left eye, the cast on his right leg, and the bandages covering half his body. “Oh my boy, when I was in orbit with the fleet, I saw the crucible fire and I thought for sure you were.. you were…” she faltered

“I know mom, its ok we did it!” he tried to reassure her

The pair sat for a while catching up they haven’t talked much in the last couple years between the time John was working with Cerberus and during the Reaper War. After an hour or so, and after hearing from John’s doctor that he should be discharged in the next week or two Hannah began to feel a little more at ease, she began to talk about the next steps for Earth and the galaxy at large. “So, Hackett put me in charge of cleanup and reconstruction here on Earth” she paused “we both know your fighting days are over son, I think you should stay here with me on Earth and join my team to help with reconstruction” she smiled down at her son

“No I’m done mom, I feel like I got nothing left in me to give, and I know it’s wrong to say but I don’t even care about reconstruction on Earth.” He paused “I’m not even going to stay on earth and I don’t care what the Alliance or the Council has to say about it, for so long they ignored me at best or treated me like a delusional madman at worst. I don’t owe any of them anything. Besides, most important of all I made a promise that I intend to keep.” He stated

“what Johnny?” Hannah asked

“I’m going to Rannoch with Tali and we’re going to build a home there” he smiled

“Ok son” she smiled and kissed her son on the forehead “I should let you get some rest, I’ll be staying on the Citadel until you are discharged so if you need me just send me a message” She said giving her son one last big hug As Hannah Shepard walked out of Huerta she realized how right her son was, he had every right to be done, the Alliance and the Council put so much on his shoulders for so long, he deserved nothing less than the freedom to do whatever he wanted. “He doesn’t owe anyone a damn thing” she muttered to herself with pride thinking of her son

**A FEW DAYS AFTER HIS MOTHER’S VISIT**

Shepard slowly stirred awake still feeling quite groggy mostly because of the large number of medications he was no doubt still being pumped with. He looked to his right and saw Tali slumped over in a chair next to his bed, he was sure that she sleeping because he could not see her luminescent eyes in her helmet. Shepard reached out and grabbed her hand, jolting the quarian awake. Shepard let out a little sigh as he realized that Tali being the sweet person that she is, arrived in the room and found him sleeping and restrained herself from waking him.

“JOHN” she shouted

“hey there Miss vas Normandy” he smiled

Hearing Shepard call her that made her heart stop for a second, that pet name he has for her, she remembered when he whispered it into her ear as they made love for the first time and it sent a tingle down her spine. She smiled and thought “my people hung that name on me like a badge of shame and now that name contains more love than I could have possibly imagined”

Now that Shepard was awake tears began to flow inside Tali’s helmet, she had managed to hold them in until now, but seeing him alive and here with her was more than she could have hoped for.

“I thought I had lost you again and I.. I… just couldn’t” she sobbed

“I know Tali, when I awoke in the ruins of the crucible all I could think was, I was alive and I had to get back to you, I’m not sure how its possible but it was like I KNEW you were still alive and I had to find you” Shepard said with a tear starting to form in his own remaining eye

Shepard continued “It’s over now, I won’t ever leave you again, you wont ever have to be afraid of losing me again, I promise”

“John you can’t promise me that, what if the Alliance or the Council calls on you, what if they still believe the galaxy still needs Commander Shepard?” she said sadly

“I’m done with all of that Tali, I don’t care what anyone says, my days as a soldier are over, I’m going to Rannoch with you, we’re going to build a home and I’m never going to leave your side again” Shepard said as he squeezed her hand a little tighter

“Really? I mean I couldn’t ask you to walk away from everything just for me… I would understand if you…” Tali began to stammer and twist her hands in front of her waist

“Nope, you’re stuck with my Tali and I’m not going anywhere” he smiled

“Ok” she relented

“I love you Tali” he said

“I love you too” she replied

Tali climbed up on the bed and curled up next to Shepard

“But there is one problem, I’m not sure about that house on Rannoch” she said quietly

“Why has something happened with the fleet? He asked completely confused

“Oh no nothing like that, its just you’ve blown up more buildings than anyone I’ve ever known and I’ve seen your poorly assembled model ships, I’m just not sure I want YOU to build our house” she teased

**SEVEN YEARS LATER ON RANNOCH**

The galaxy at large was returning to some sense of normalcy several years after the Reapers were destroyed, but even with some semblance of normalcy returning there was no doubt for all the brave men and women who lived through the Reaper War their lives would be forever changed. After The Migrant Fleet wiped out the geth and reclaimed their homeworld they became known as the Rannoch Provisional Government. The quarians had made great strides rebuilding their infrastructure on Rannoch power, water, crops and housing it was truly a marvel. The Council continued on as they were before the war, but slightly more cooperative, they also approved the re-opening of the krogan and quarian embassies on the Citadel. Two years after the Reapers were defeated the Council signed a document known as the Reaper War Accords it was a binding resolution that protected all political and military leaders from charges that may stem from their actions during the war. The Council knew that certain actions during the war were necessary and under normal circumstances many of those actions would be criminal but the Reaper War was anything but normal and all actions taken during it were deemed necessary. Commander John Shepard was one of the many who would benefit from the Accords, things on Earth had taken an ugly turn since the end of the war, the pro-human party known as Terra Firma gained a large number of support even managing to gain a majority in Alliance parliament and several members of Alliance naval brass sympathized with them as well.

Shepard was technically still an Alliance soldier but had been considered inactive for many years now, it was a life that he didn’t miss at all. Finally, the day came where Shepard received a notice from Alliance brass requesting his presence at a hearing on Earth regarding his conduct during the war, specifically when he pulled Alliance ships away from earth to help with the liberation of Rannoch. He knew this day was coming, shortly after the war ended he and Tali were quite literally the most famous couple in the galaxy, they had even made a sequel to Fleet & Flotilla that was loosely based on their relationship. They had made Rannoch their home, they wed one year later in a ceremony that combined human and quarian traditions, Shepard himself hadn’t left Rannoch once at any point in the last five years. All of these factors led to great resentment from many pro-human groups back on Earth, humanity’s greatest hero married a quarian and chose to live on the other side of the galaxy.

When Tali learned of this hearing to say she was angry would have been an understatement, her first reaction was to insist that they go to the hearing, she had every intention of defending him like he did for her during her treason trial. Shepard had to explain to that it wasn’t the same thing and likely her appearance at the hearing was exactly what they were hoping for. He explained they were trying to make the case that the liberation of Rannoch wasn’t a tactical decision to ensure they could use quarian ships to mobilize krogan ground troops for Palaven and Earth to clear Reaper ground forces. The pro-human politicians and brass were attempting to make the case that Shepard pulled Alliance ships away from Earth on a purely personal mission for his quarian lover who happened to be an admiral with the Migrant Fleet.

Shepard tried to reassure her “Tali it's ok the notice says they are _requesting_ my presence, they don’t even have the legal authority to order me to appear thanks to the Council Accords” he shrugged and continued “and honestly the worst they can do is discharge me from the Alliance military they can’t even bring any criminal charges against me.”

“Well you backed me when I wanted to hide the evidence about my father at my trial so I can do no less for you, I’ll support whatever you want to do my love” Tali said sitting on Shepard’s lap, removing her facemask and placing a soft kiss on his lips

“Thank you, I knew you’d understand, I just refuse to go there and let them dissect me and our relationship for their political sideshow” he scowled

“Keelah! It doesn’t really matter human, quarian, or any species I hate politicians” she huffed

“Me to Miss vas Normandy, me too” he replied

She let out a soft little purr after hearing that name and nestled closer into his lap

After a few weeks had gone by the couple had practically forgotten all about Shepard’s hearing, life had gone on like normal for them. One morning Shepard woke up alone in the master bedroom of their home and spotted a note and a plate on the nightstand.

_Had an emergency meeting of the Admiralty Board_

_you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you_

_Love, T_

Shepard looked over the delicious plate, scrambled eggs, bacon, and french toast, after all the years they spent living together Tali learned of Shepard’s greatest weakness, it was human breakfast foods at any time of the day or even at night. She had actually become quite good at cooking them as well considering she had no experience with levo foods. In that moment Shepard was reminded of his first year living on Rannoch before trade and supply routes were re-established and he spent the entire year living off levo field rations. That year gave a him a whole new appreciation for what Tali went through living on the Normandy, having to live off dextro nutrient paste. Shepard walked with his breakfast to the living room and turned on the large vid screen and turned it to the Citadel News Net channel, Emily Wong was finishing up a story about some new trade agreements between the Council and the United Krogan Clans of Tuchanka, when a breaking news flash came across the screen.

_I apologize for interrupting our current story, but we have breaking news from Earth. The Alliance Naval Judiciary Committee has just voted 3-2 against Commander John Shepard, the first human Spectre, he was found guilty of one count of official misappropriation of Alliance resources and one count of conduct unbecoming of an Alliance officer and we can also confirm that the committee has also dishonorably discharged the commander from the Alliance military effective immediately._

_Before the camera cut away Emily Wong started speaking again, I know it is my job as a journalist to remain impartial but let me say as a citizen of the Alliance what we are seeing today is a brazen act of shameful cowardice by our leaders, John Shepard defended the Alliance and the rest of the galaxy for years with distinction, today is a sad day for Earth when our leaders attempt to smear his good name._

Shepard watched and smiled at Ms. Wong’s kind words, he had always liked her, the news continued with reactions from many different politicians and friends from across the galaxy all voicing their support for him, he was grateful for it, he truly was, but he saw this outcome coming and he was fine with it. Truthfully, if they hadn’t discharged him from the service he had every intention of sending a resignation letter to Admiral Hackett, this way it was easier, they did it for him. When he told his mother he was simply done with all of this back at Huerta Memorial he meant it, and now it was finally over.

Shepard was still sitting on the couch about twenty minutes later when his furious wife came storming through the door of their home.

“DID YOU SEE THE REPORT! WHAT THOSE ALLIANCE JUDICIARY BOSH’TETS SAID ABOUT YOU!!!” Tali stomped into the room

“Yeah I just watched it, I’m not really surprised, honestly I was kind of expecting this outcome” Shepard said plainly

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?!?! I MAY NOT BE SURE OF WHAT ALL OF THOSE HUMAN LEGAL TERMS MEAN BUT DISHONORABLE DISCHARGE, AND CONDUCT UNBECOMING OF AN OFFICER? IT SOUNDS LIKE THEY ARE SAYING YOU ARE A MAN WHO HAS NO HONOR, WHICH IS RIDICULOUS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MOST BRAVE AND HONORABLE MAN I’VE EVER MET!” Tali shouted and was now pacing back and forth across the living room

Tali continued “HOW CAN THEY DO THIS AFTER ALL YOU’VE DONE FOR THEM, AFTER ALL YOU SACRIFICED FOR THEM, I DON’T UNDERSTAND, I DON’T…” she trailed off her anger giving way to sobs as she curled up onto his lap

Shepard tried to calm her down, he tried to explain to her that human politics have always been like this to one extent or another. He also attempted to explain since the Reaper War ended, pro-human politics surged again on Earth and Shepard had always been an advocate for better relations with other species, his politics made him a convenient target, not to mention that Saren, the Collectors, and the Reaper War all happened nearly a decade ago, plenty of time for people to stop feeling grateful for all he had done.

Tali nodded seeming like she was beginning to understand.

“Besides” Shepard said “If there is one constant truth in my life regardless of species it’s that as much as politicians and the media love building a hero up, they love nothing more than tearing that hero down when they are no longer of use to them, I was no exception” he shrugged

“Still bosh’tets” she mumbled as her tears began to fade

“Agreed especially now that you finally told what a bosh’tet is, I agree it’s a pretty accurate description for them” he chuckled and continued

“Honestly I’m not even upset Tali they gave me exactly what I wanted” he said

Tali looked at him somewhat puzzled, she was beginning to understand how he was accepting this fate but the fact that he seemed happy about it was still a bit too perplexing for her. He handed her a datapad, she had noticed him typing on it over the last few days but she didn’t want to pry and be nosy, she figured he’d talk about it whenever he was ready. As she read the datapad she realized it was a letter to Admiral Hackett, and not just any letter it was John’s resignation letter, she finally understood he was leaving his old life behind no matter what, whether they let him leave or they kicked him out either way that chapter of his life was over.

“You see Tali, they gave me my freedom, that’s all I wanted anyway, and if they feel the need to slander my name on the way out, I couldn’t care less, you, all my friends, and all the people we fought alongside, you all know every decision I made was always for the best reasons, that’s all that matters to me.” He smiled

Shepard pulled her close and now they were face to face ”I’m not Commander Shepard anymore,” he grinned “I’m just John Shepard husband of Tali’Zorah vas Rannoch and thats the only thing I ever wanted to be”

He started to undo the latches of her facemask and they kissed passionately. They made love right there on the floor of their living room, overlooking that cliff on Rannoch. When they finished they stayed in eachothers embrace watching the sunset, and just like when they were on this cliff so many years ago it only seemed appropriate to repeat those words now

_“I love you Tali"_

_“Keelah Se’lai John”_

John Shepard had led a storied life full of adventure, filled with ups and downs, victories and defeats, but now as he sat next to the woman he loved, he knew his best days were ahead of him. For the first time in many years he was his own man, beholden to no one, well almost no one as he looked over to the beautiful quarian next to him. The future now held so many possibilities for the two of them, now that he needed to find a job he thought he just may take up Admiral Han’Gerrel’s offer to help train the quarian marines. John also remembered a couple years ago Tali brought up the idea of adopting a child but he was too scared the Alliance may call on him again, even if simply for diplomatic purposes, and he hated the uncertainty of that so they put it off. Now things were different there wasn’t a force in the galaxy that could make him leave Tali’s side, she nearly squealed with joy when he suggested that maybe now was the time to add to their family.

_Many decades later John and Tali had a family, and had grown old together, and with each passing year somehow getting better the last, he thought back to that dishonorable discharge and he couldn’t help but think it was the greatest gift he ever received from the Alliance._

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are encouraged and welcomed


End file.
